1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil supplying apparatus for an opposed type reciprocating compressor, and particularly, to an oil supplying apparatus for an type opposed reciprocating compressor which is able to supply the oil smoothly when a compressor is installed in lying or in standing type.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, an opposed type reciprocating compressor is a compressor of high efficiency and low vibration in which two compression units coupled respective reciprocating motors are disposed to face each other in one casing.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional opposed type reciprocating compressor comprises a casing 10 including a plurality of suction pipes (SP1 and SP2) and a discharge pipe (DP), a first reciprocating motor 21 and a second reciprocating motor 22 mounted on inner both sides of the casing 10, a cylinder 30 disposed between the reciprocating motors 21 and 22, a first piston 41 and a second piston 42 inserted into the cylinder 30 to be slided and coupled to armatures 21C and 22C of the reciprocating motors 21 and 22 to form a compression space S, a first suction valve 51 and a second suction valve 52 mounted on a front end surfaces of the pistons 41 and 42, a discharge valve 60 mounted on the compression space S between the pistons 41 and 42 so as to be opened/closed, and a first spring assembly 71 and a second spring assembly 72 for supporting the armatures 21C and 22C of the reciprocating motors 21 and 22 and for supporting the respective pistons 41 and 42 in order to induce resonating movements.
The reciprocating motors 21 and 22 respectively comprise outer stators 21A and 22A and inner stators 21B and 22B formed as cylindrical shapes and fixed on the casing 10, and armatures 21C and 22C disposed between the outer stators 21A and 22A and the inner stators 21B and 22B for performing linear reciprocating movements.
The cylinder 30 is formed as a cylinder including a through hole 31 in a direction of reciprocating movement of the pistons 41 and 42 so that the pistons 41 and 42 are inserted as sliding therethrough to form the compression space S, and an outer circumferential surface of the cylinder 30 is adhered to an intermediate part of an inner circumferential surface of the casing 10 and fixed.
Also, on center part of the through hole 31 on the cylinder 30, a discharge hole 32 which is communicated with the compression space S to penetrate in radial direction of the cylinder 30 is formed.
The first piston 41 and the second piston 42 are respectively coupled to the armatures 21C and 22C of the first and second reciprocating motors 21 and 22, and suction flow paths 41a and 42a are penetratingly formed on hollow portions of the respective pistons 41 and 42 in the direction of reciprocating movement.
The first and second suction valves 51 and 52 are mounted on a front end surface of the respective pistons 41 and 42 so as to open/close the front ends of the suction flow paths 41a and 42a formed on the hollow portions of the respective pistons 41 and 42.
The discharge valve 60 is received inside the discharge hole 32 of the cylinder 30 so as to open/close the discharge hole 32.
The first and second spring assemblies 71 and 72 respectively comprise a first spring supporting plate 71A and a second spring supporting plate 72A coupled to the armatures 21C and 22C of the respective reciprocating motors 21 and 22 and to the pistons 41 and 42, and a plurality of resonating springs 71B and 72B for supporting both side surfaces of the respective spring supporting plates 71A and 72A.
Hereinafter, operations of the conventional reciprocating compressor will be described.
When an electric source is applied to the reciprocating motors 21 and 22 which are located on both inner side surfaces of the casing 10, the respective pistons 41 and 42 perform reciprocating movements toward opposite directions of each other inside the cylinder 30, and at the same time, refrigerant gas is sucked into the casing 10 through the suction pipes SP1 and SP2. After that, the refrigerant gas is induced into the compression space S of the cylinder 30 and compressed by the continuous reciprocating movements of the pistons 41 and 42, and discharged to the outer system of the casing 10 through the discharge pipe DP. And the above processes are repeated.
However, in the conventional opposed type reciprocating compressor, the refrigerant gas which is induced into the casing 10 through the suction pipes SP1 and SP2 is mixed with the oil filled in the casing 10, and induced into the compression space S to supply the oil as sliding into the cylinder 30 and to a sliding portion between the pistons 41 and 42. However, the mixture of the sucked gas and the oil is not made smoothly and the amount of supplied oil is not sufficient. Even if the oil is supplied, the speed of supplying oil is reduced, and therefore, a dry abrasion between the cylinder 30 and the pistons 41 and 42 may be caused due to lack of oil during operation of compressor.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an oil supplying apparatus for an opposed type reciprocating compressor which is able to supply oil between a cylinder and a piston smoothly.
To achieve the object of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided an oil supplying apparatus for an opposed type reciprocating compressor comprising: a casing having a suction pipe and a discharge pipe on both sides thereof to be communicated and having a predetermined amount of oil filled therein; a plurality of reciprocating motors installed on inner both sides of the casing to perform reciprocating movements toward opposite directions of each other; a cylinder having a compression space mounted between the reciprocating motors; a plurality of pistons respectively coupled to armatures of the reciprocating motors and inserted as sliding into the cylinder so that front end surfaces thereof face each other; a discharge valve assembly and a suction valve assembly for opening/closing a suction side and a discharge side of the compression space alternately so that the compression space of the cylinder can be communicated with the suction pipe and the discharge pipe alternately; spring supporting plates coupled to the armatures of the reciprocating motors; and oil kickers coupled to outer circumferential surfaces of the spring supporting plates for kicking the oil filled inside the casing during the reciprocating movements.
Also, to achieve the object of the present invention, there is provided an oil supplying apparatus for an opposed type reciprocating compressor comprising: a casing having a suction pipe and a discharge pipe which are communicated with each other on both sides thereof and having a predetermined amount of oil filled therein; a plurality of reciprocating motors installed on inner both sides of the casing to perform linear reciprocating movements toward opposite directions of each other; a cylinder including a compression space mounted between the reciprocating motors; a plurality of pistons coupled to armatures of the reciprocating motors and inserted as sliding into the cylinder so that front end surfaces thereof face each other; a discharge valve assembly and a suction valve assembly for opening/closing a suction side and a discharge side of the compression space alternately so that the compression space of the cylinder are communicated with the suction pipe and the discharge pipe alternately; and oil valves mounted on center portions of an oil paths, which are formed on inner cross section of the cylinder, for controlling flow of the oil.
Also, to achieve the object of the present invention, there is provided an oil supplying apparatus for an opposed type reciprocating compressor comprising: a casing having a suction pipe and a discharge pipe which are communicated with each other on both sides thereof and having a predetermined amount of oil filled therein; a plurality of reciprocating motors installed on inner both sides of the casing to perform linear reciprocating movements toward opposite directions of each other; a cylinder, including a suction path communicating with the suction pipe and a discharge path communicating with the discharge pipe, a compression space between the suction path and the discharge path, and an oil path communicating with the compression space, mounted between the reciprocating motors; a plurality of pistons coupled to armatures of the reciprocating motors and inserted as sliding into the cylinder so that front end surfaces thereof face each other; a discharge valve assembly and a suction valve assembly for opening/closing a suction side and a discharge side of the compression space alternately so that the compression space of the cylinder are communicated with the suction pipe and the discharge pipe alternately; spring supporting plates coupled to the armatures of the reciprocating motors; oil kickers coupled to outer circumferential surfaces of the spring supporting plates for kicking the oil filled inside the casing during the reciprocating movements; and oil valves mounted on center portions of the oil paths, which are formed on an inner cross section of the cylinder, for controlling flow of the oil.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying kickings.